herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Men
The Spider-Men was a group of alternate versions of Spider-Man from various parallel universes. They were pulled together through Madame Web and the Beyonder to stop Spider-Carnage, yet another alternate Spider-Man, who had destroyed every universe. Their adventures became to be known as the Spider Wars. History The Spider-Men were a team formed by the Beyonder and Madame Web. In the Beyonder's future, Spider-Carnage destroyed all of reality, but when the blast that was destroying all realities reached the Beyonder's dimension, he stopped and reversed time. He and his assistant, Madame Web, then trained various Spider-Men from different realities to stop Spider-Carnage. All the Spider-Men were then brought to a world devastated, by Spider-Man. The Spider-Men then teamed up with the Scarlet Spider, who was a native of this reality, and setted out to defeat Spider-Carnage. The heroes were able to stop Spider-Carnage's plan but the evil wall-crawler managed to escape. The Beyonder tracked Spider-Carnage to another reality, this one belonging to the Armored Spider-Man. A dimension where Spider-Man is a celebrity, well loved, and rich. This time Spider-Carnage plans to destroy each reality, one at a time. The Beyonder only had enough power to send one, so he sent the Spider-Man of Earth-92131. There he meets the beautiful Gwen Stacy, girlfriend to Armored Spider-Man. His attorney, Wilson Fisk, became involved with Spider-Carnage and captured Spider-Man. Luckily Gwen recognized that Spider-Carnage was not her Spider-Man and released the good one. Unable to defeat the symbiote powered former hero, Spider-Man used his head to get to Spider-Carnage. Spider-Man found Uncle Ben, dead in most other realities except this one. Ben was able to talk Spider-Carnage out of his insane plan and told him to fight the symbiote. Unable to fully separate, Spider-Carnage threw himself into a portal that completely destroyed him. Spider-Man finally got to say goodbye to Uncle Ben, and he told Peter just how proud he was of him. After these events, all the Spider-Men were presumably returned to their native realities. Members *Spider-Man, the leader of the group, though this created some disagreement among the group. He proved his leadership abilities during the Secret Wars. He was the one that finally caused the downfall of Spider-Carnage. After the defeat of Spider-Carnage in his own ruined universe Spider-Man went alone to the armored Spider-Man's universe to finally defeat the powerful foe. *Scarlet Spider, the reason for the need of the team. He was thought to be a clone of his world's Peter Parker. He changed his name to Ben Reilly. However, Curt Connors discovered that he was the original. Peter grew angry and bonded with the Carnage symbiote and became Spider-Carnage. *Spider-Man (Armored), the rich and arrogant one of the bunch. This version never knew failure because in his world Uncle Ben never died. He was well loved by even J. J. Jameson and Wilson Fisk. He even has his own robot. However, his arrogance gets the other members of the team in trouble when he fails to think before he acts. *Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms). In this one's universe he defeated Doctor Octopus and took his mechanical arms. He then built a visor so he could control them. However, he was defeated by the armored Spider-Man who recklessly used a knock-out gas missile. *Spider-Man (Six Arms)/Man Spider, this version suffers from the same mutation that Spider-Man suffered. However, in his universe he adapted to the mutation and decided to cover his arms and give each a web shooter. However, when they were attacking Spider-Carnage he further mutated into Man Spider and attacked Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. The Beyonder then used the rest of his remaining power to return him to his own dimension. *Spider-Man (Actor), a completely powerless human. In his world at least Spider-Man, Hulk, and Fantastic Four were creations of Stan Lee. He was initially not allowed to come along, but when Man Spider attacked he was transported there to help stop him. After Spider-Carnage had been defeated Spider-Man followed the actor to his world to meet Stan Lee. *Madame Web, a powerful cosmic being that is the assistant to Beyonder. She trained at least Spider-Man, and possibly the others as well. She provided him with lots of helpful advice, though he often resented her. After the Spider Wars she took Spider-Man to find the real Mary Jane Watson. *Beyonder, a powerful cosmic being. He sensed the destruction of the different universes and together with his assistant they reversed time and trained the various different Spider-Men. He initially presented himself as a villain when he tasked Spider-Man with winning the Secret Wars. However, that was merely a test of his character. However, outside of his universe he grew weak. His last act before his power failed him was to move Man Spider to his own universe. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Teams Category:Fighter Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes